


Сладкий плод

by dead_gold



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: сомнительная рефлексия без смысла и канона





	Сладкий плод

Вергилий наблюдал: Данте встал на колени, затем упёрся руками об укрытую пеплом мёртвую землю, склоняясь ниже, и поцеловал мыс его сапог. Вергилий знал, что крепкая ткань сапогов не позволит почувствовать легких касаний губ, но он чувствовал так, будто Данте целовал его голую кожу. Данте прошёлся языком по голени, словно верный пёс, потом прихватил зубами ткань брюк чуть выше колена и Вергилию стоило усилий не вцепиться в волосы брата. Вергилий продолжал наблюдать.  
По первости, когда Данте нашёл его — слабого, измученного, изувеченного, — Вергилий ожидал нотаций и попыток переделать его. Что просто он просто ждал удобного момента, когда Вергилий доверился, и тогда Данте сломал бы его. Но шло время, а Данте просто был рядом. Помогал, выхаживал, терпел все его вспышки агрессии, когда ему было особенно плохо.  
Вергилий бы вновь сослался на излишнюю человечность брата, ведь привязанность к другому существу — это слабость. Это то, что лишает силы, смещает приоритеты с важного на незначительное — что одна жизнь против миллионов? Но сейчас всё было иначе. Данте был непривычно молчалив, исполнял любую просьбу или приказ. Данте шёл за Вергилием будто на привязи, не говоря и слова упрёка.  
Когда Вергилий решил вернуть Ямато, Данте был с ним. Мальчишка был удивлён. Переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не подозревая что его ждёт. Отрывать руку было не обязательно, но это принесло Вергилию минутное удовлетворение. Он помнил как Данте отвернулся, но не сдвинулся со своего место, когда мальчишка кричал от боли и просил Данте помочь. Вергилий помнил, как после остановил Данте, развернул его лицо к себе рукоятью Ямато, вглядываясь. В его глазах стояли злые слёзы, и Вергилий, подавшись порыву, приподнялся на носках, будто роста и так недостаточно, и сцеловывал эти слёзы. Чувствовал, как Данте вцепился ему в плащ, сминая до треска ткани.  
Тогда Вергилий впервые задумался что это существо рядом с ним — не его брат. Что последние пол года не Данте касался его, не Данте целовал его. Что это не брат внезапно осознал всю его, Вергилия, правоту. Вергилий мог бы спросить того, кто называл себя Данте. Мог бы выбить из него правду — за время пребывания у Мундуса он многое узнал. Но Вергилий боялся правды, и потому не делал ничего, позволяя всё идти так, как шло. Теперь, стоя у корней разросшегося Клипота, Вергилий наблюдал.  
Наблюдал как этот Данте раздвинул полы его жилета, прошёлся поцелуями от подтянутого живота до ключиц, потом выпрямился во весь свой рост. Вергилий смотрел в глаза — такие же как у него, такие же как у его брата. Такие же, но другие. Затем чуть отстранился и поднял руку так, что осторожно зажатый в пальцах плод Клипота оказался на уровне их губ. Плод пах кровью и страхом тысяч жертв, что питали древо. Запах будоражил и лже-Данте, жадно следивший за каждым движением пальцев Вергилия, облизал свои пересохшие губы и поднял взгляд на него, ожидая разрешения. Вергилий закрыл глаза и первым укусил плод. Липкий сок растекался внутри жаром, растворяя в себе чужое дыхание рядом, сомнения и мысли, оставляя после себя только наполненность силой.  
Вергилий открыл глаза. Древо пеплом оседало на землю, оставляя его одного в мертвой пустыне.


End file.
